Sherlock Holmes and The Doctor From Another Planet
by Sherley Holmes
Summary: Sherlock gets a new case that he can't solve without a certain time-traveling alien's help. He doesn't trust the Doctor though; it probably doesn't help that the psychic paper listed Mycroft as a reference... Basic crossover with 11th, Sherlock, John, and the Ponds. No slash or anything but rated T for gore and slight language.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is only a fanfiction created for enjoyment, not profit.**

**It is set in ****_Sherlock_**** between Season 2 episode 1 and Season 2 episode 2. It is also set somewhere in the sixth season of****_ Doctor Who._**** (What this means: Rory is already the centurion, and Sherlock has already met Moriarty.)**

**Please excuse any overuse of the few British terms of speech that I know, the complete disregard for Amy's accent (I really can't write like that), and any fangirl moments over Rory, the Doctor, Sherlock, or John.**

* * *

Chapter One

Sherlock was too intelligent to believe in the fantastic. The unexplained was simply that - unexplained. There was no magic, no higher power, and nothing outside the atmosphere of his Earth.

John was always trying to persuade him there were other planets, named after ancient gods and such, but Sherlock just didn't see the point. It wasn't like that information could help him solve cases, and everything else was just...

"Dull."

"Okay... How about this one?" John handed him the newspaper. "Missing person, lots of-"

"He's run off with his secretary," Sherlock interrupted. "Something else?"

John frowned and turned to his computer. "Here's a homicide," he said. "Police are baffled-"

"Aren't they always?"

"-by what appears to be... Oh, God, that's disgusting."

Sherlock raised his eyebrows but tried not to let himself get excited. It took much more to impress John than the great-

"His brain was dissected."

"His brain?" Sherlock peered over John's shoulder, still trying to remain calm. "Ah, and several organs were missing."

"Could be selling them on the black market," John suggested.

"No, no... Good guess but wrong. I'll take it."

"So where are we going this time?"

The Doctor pulled the a switch and grabbed the screen. "London," he told Amy.

"London?" Rory asked. "Not another planet or a spaceship or something equally as dangerous and terrifying. Just London?"

"Have you ever been to London, Rory? There's never anything 'just' about it."

"Okay, so you like it there," Amy said. "Why are we going?"

"There's someone I need to see. An old friend."

"So we're going to have tea with an alien in London?"

"No, he's not an alien," the Doctor answered, then paused thoughtfully. "Well... No. Anyway, they're probably won't be tea; he doesn't actually know me yet."

Amy frowned. "What?"

"Time trave," Rory said. "Like with River. The Doctor knows him, but he doesn't know the Doctor. Right?"

"You're getting too good at this," the Doctor said, slightly annoyed.

The TARDIS shook, and the whooshing sound finished as the the machine materialized on a London street. The Doctor grinned.

"Let's go see Sherley."


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock stood over the body, head tilted to one side, completely still. John mostly watched him, avoiding looking at the destroyed body. Lestrade stood nearby, not too close and also not looking. Even Anderson had lost his usual sneer and seemed slightly pale.

"Interesting," Sherlock mumbled as he bent over what was left of the body.

They were in an old warehouse, the scene of the crime. Police were stationed outside, blocking the street and both entrances to the building.

"Find anything?" John asked.

"Just that the killer didn't use a knife... or anything recognizable. He was trying to preserve the organs, but he didn't know where they were exactly, so he destroyed a few. He will probably kill again to right that."

"What, now you're predicting serial killers?" Anderson spat.

"Shut up," Sherlock answered calmly. "And no, he's not a serial killer... just a student."

"A student?" Lestrade repeated. "Like in university?"

Holmes rolled his eyes. "No, Lestrade, not like a university student. He did this to try to learn about the inside of the human body. He didn't know enough, which is why he wasted some parts and why he'll try again. Whoever did this is not hu-"

Before he could finish, the door flew open, and a strange man stepped in. "Sorry to interrupt," he said. "But I think you're going to need my help on this one."

Rory and Amy had been struggling to keep up with the Doctor as he dashed in front of cars and through buildings to get to the crime scene. They finally made it into the room just as he was showing his "credentials" to the police officers gathered around the...

Neither of them made it two feet into the room before suddenly becoming ill.

"Don't contaminate the crime scene!" the Doctor warned them.

"What the hell happened to... it?" Amy called from the hall.

"Mycroft sent you?"

"Yeah," the Doctor answered it. "Sent me to investigate. Said I might be a match for his brother."

Amy slowly edged into the room, looking at the people standing around the room and _not_ the body. The Doctor was facing off with a tall, black-haired man wearing a long jacket with a turned-up collar. His eyes were cold and calculating, and his smile was as smug and conceited as the Doctor's. Behind him stood a shorter, blond man who looked amused, if a little sick.

"Ah, Amy," the Doctor said. "This is Sherlock Holmes. Mrs. Holmes, this is my assistant, Amy Pond."

The tall man glanced at her. "Mycroft is hiring amateurs now?" he asked thoughtfully. His voice was deep and more than a little condescending. "That's not like him."

"Hey," Amy protested.

The Doctor crouched beside the body and studied it, buzzing it with his sonic. "Well, that's interesting," he mumbled.

"He sounds just like you," the blond man said to Sherlock, hiding a smile.

"Sorry, and who are you?" Amy asked him, folding her arms.

"John," the man answered. "John Watson."

"My assistant," Sherlock said.

"You're assis - I'm not your assistant," John said, annoyed.

The Doctor was still studying the body.

"Rory!" Amy called. "Coming in any time soon?"

There was a short silence before her husband answered. "Uh... I think I'll just wait out here..."

"Oh, it's just a body," the Doctor said. "You've seen bodies before."

"That's not a body," Rory answered. "That's... I don't know what that is."

"A science experiment." Sherlock smiled.

"Whatever it is, I need some information to go on," the detective standing nearby told them.

"You'll never get anything with this circus destroying the crime scene," a funny-looking man wearing gloves sneered. "Honestly, this freak show-"

"Oh, shut up, Anderson," the Doctor snapped.

Anderson gave up and left the room, which made Sherlock smile again. The next few moments were mostly silent as the Doctor and Sherlock went through there own thought processes... But only a few moments.

"So?" Lestrade asked them.

"So what?" the Doctor responded. "Nothing. You'll never find it, and even if you could, it would kill you instantly. No, you should probably just forget the whole thing."

"Forget it? It's a murder!"

"Yeah, just forget it. Seriously, let it go; you can't win them all. Come along, Pond." He walked out, and Amy followed him quickly, thinking that she wouldn't want to be alone with the body.

"Sherlock?" she heard Lestrade say as they left.

"He's right," Sherlock answered. "Just forget it." And then he and John were following the Doctor as well, but they didn't speak and separated when they reached the street.


End file.
